whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Saslen/Contracts of Starvation
Forged by an unknown member of the Solstice Court’s following its ascension, this set of Contracts focuses on a particular flavour of the desperation native to the Solstice: Hunger, both in causing it and emulating its effects. Abilities * Hungry Grass: Old fairy stories tell of patches of grass the passage over which induces an insatiable hunger. This clause permits the changeling to induce the same sensation in a target. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 1 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 2 Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Mantle (Solstice) + Manipulation + Survival vs target Composure + Resolve Action: Instant Catch: Food is within sight of the target. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster takes on the Deprived condition as regards food for two days. Indulgence masks the effects for one hour. Failure: The target is unaffected. Success: The caster induces an artificial feeling of hunger in the subject; the subject must roll Composure + Resolve to continue their current non-combat action. If they fail, the action is interrupted. Exceptional Success: Even if the target succeeds on the Composure + Resolve roll, he faces a -2 penalty to the action in question. * ' Fading Strength': As starvation sets in, a victim's strength begins to wane. The changeling, with this clause, may force this effect on a target. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 2 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 3 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Presence + Wyrd – target Stamina + Power Stat Action: Instant Catch: Target has made a Strength, Stamina, or Survival roll this scene. If this catch has already been used, another such roll must be made before reusing it. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The target finds in himself new strength of will. His next Stamina roll is made with a +2 bonus. Failure: The target's Attributes are unaffected. Success: For one scene, the target’s Stamina is reduced an amount equal to successes,' '''up to a maximum of -3. Derived stats are also affected. The Attribute can, at most, be reduced to one. ''Exceptional Success: The target's Strength is similarly affected. * ' Emaciation': This clause enables its caster to immediately force upon a victim the state of starvation by draining away whatever spending resource he uses. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 2 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 4 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Survival + Stamina vs target Stamina + Power Stat Action: Instant Catch: Target has not partaken of their spending resource within the past twelve hours. Use of this catch induces in the target a flat loss of three of the spending resource. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster loses half of his maximum Glamour pool. If he lacks an adequate supply of Glamour, he takes bashing damage to make up the difference. Failure: Nothing happens. Success: The target loses half of his spending resource. The changeling loses the same amount (as the target, not half of his own). If the caster lacks an adequate supply of Glamour, he takes bashing damage to make up the difference. Exceptional Success: The changeling does not lose any of his own Glamour supply. * Refeeding: In the aftermath of starvation, excess or rich food intake will force the use of nutrients the body does not have, often to fatal results, requiring the victim to carefully monitor food intake. This clause permits the caster to place analogous restrictions on the spending resource of the target. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 3 or Court Goodwill (Solstice) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Mantle (Solstice) + Wyrd vs Target Survival + Power Stat Action: Instant Catch: User has not harvested Glamour for the past two days. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster finds the clause backfiring on him, lowering his maximum Glamour for two days as though his Wyrd score were one lower. Failure: The target's maximum for his spending resource is unchanged. Success: This clause caps the target’s maximum spending resource as though their Power Stat were one lower. Lasts for successes days. Consumption beyond this level induces one lethal per spending resource gained. Being above the cap does not induce damage; gaining the resource at that point does. For example, a Wyrd 7 changeling (cap 20 Glamour, currently at 17) were hit with the clause (new cap 15), he would keep the 17, not taking damage. After spending four (now at 13), he decides to harvest Glamour. Upon rolling he gets five more Glamour. Since he ran over the cap by three, he takes three levels of lethal damage. Exceptional Success: The cap is as though the target’s Power Stat were two lower, instead. * Gnawing Hunger: The body ever demands more food for its function. Some supernaturals bear a similar requirement, themselves. This clause forces those dietary needs higher. Prerequisites: Mantle (Solstice) 4 Cost: 4 Glamour Dice Pool: Mantle (Solstice) + Wyrd + Stamina vs Target Health (current) + Power Stat Action: Instant Catch: User’s Glamour reserves have been at the bare minimum for one week. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster takes damage as though he had not eaten for two weeks. For the next day, he faces a -1 penalty to all rolls, as he is distracted by his hunger. Failure: Dietary requirements are unchanged. Success: This clause doubles the amount of spending resource needed to sustain life1. If there is no such requirement (as for mortals), double food and water requirements2. Lasts for days equal to successes garnered. Exceptional Success: Triple the requirements instead. 1Vampires, for instance, ordinarily require one Vitae expenditure to wake each night. Under the effects of this clause, that rises to two. A changeling with high enough Wyrd (6+) to face Glamour addiction will find the (11 – Wyrd) day period before the next fix is halved and rounded down. 2Assume 1L taken/10 hrs without water, 1L/7 days without food is the normal rate (taken from the top answer to this forum question). Assuming rounded down, when doubled, it is 1L/5 hrs without water, 1L/3 days without food; when tripled, 1L/3 hrs without water, 1L/2 days. Category:Blog posts